1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus configured to print images stored in the form of image files in a storage medium on a sheet for use by a user to select images to be printed, and read the sheet to analyze which images were selected by the user whereby it becomes possible to print image files selected by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, instead of using a printer called an SFP (Single Function Printer) having only a printing function, it has become popular to use a printer called an MFP (Multi Function Printer) having many functions such as an image reading function in addition to the printing function.
More specifically, the MFP operates under the control of an external device such as a PC (Personal Computer) to provide a plurality of functions in addition to the printing function. Examples of functions provided in addition to the printing function include a “direct print function” that allows image data stored in a memory card or the like to be printed, a “scan function” that allows a document to be scanned under the control of an external device such as a PC, a “copy function” that allows image data captured by the scan function to be printed, etc.
US Patent Application Publication No. 20010040685 discloses a technique to add a further function to the direct print function to allow a user to specify images by using a sheet and print the specified images. In this technique, a sheet used to select images is printed by a printer. A user fills in one or more marks on the sheet to specify images the user wants to print or store. The sheet is then scanned by a scanner, and the images selected by the user are detected based on the information obtained via the scanning. The detected images are then printed or stored. This technique allows the user to easily select images to be subjected to a process such as printing, without having to perform a complicated operation.
However, in a case where a user selects images from a large number of images, it is necessary to print a large number of sheets, and thus a large number of sheets and a large amount of ink are consumed. To avoid the above problem, for example, US Patent Application Publication No. 2006116993 discloses a technique to more efficiently select images. More specifically, in this technique, search items such as file names by which to search for images are printed on a sheet. A user selects search items by filling in corresponding marks on the sheet. This sheet is then scanned, and the search items selected by the user are detected based on the information obtained via the scanning. Images are then searched for based on the detected search items. This technique allows the user to narrow down images using the sheet, and thus the user can more efficiently select images. In this technique, it is necessary to print a less number of sheets for use to select images.
In a technique disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2007019018, two types of sheets are printed. One is for selecting image groups to narrow down images. This type of sheet is referred to as an image group selection sheet. The other one is for specifying images to be printed. This type of sheet is referred to as a print specification sheet. In this technique, an image group selection sheet is first printed. A user selects image groups by filling in marks corresponding to image groups on the sheet. The image groups selected by the user are detected based on information obtained by scanning the image group selection sheet, and the detected image groups are printed on a print specification sheet. The user selects images the user wants to print from the images printed on the print specification sheet by filling in marks corresponding to the images thereby specifying the images to be printed. This sheet is then read to detect the images selected by the user, and the detected images are printed. This technique allows the user to specify images using a rather small number of sheets even in the case where there are a great number of images.
However, in a case where there are a rather small number of images, use of two types of sheets, i.e., the image group selection sheet and the print specification sheet does not always result in a reduction of the number of sheets printed. For example, when there are a small number of images all of which can be printed on a single print specification sheet, if an image group selection sheet is printed, a total of two sheets are printed although only one sheet is sufficient.
In the above-described operation flow, after a user selects image groups using an image group selection sheet, images to be printed are specified using a print specification sheet. In this operation flow, the sheet reading process is performed a greater number of times than in the case where only the print specification sheets is printed, and thus the user has to perform a more complicated procedure. Furthermore, when the user selects image groups by filling in corresponding marks on the image group selection sheet, there is a possibility that the selected image groups do not include images intended by the user. This means that, depending on the situation, it is more desirable to print not image group selection sheets but print only specification sheets even if this leads to an increase in the number of sheets printed.
That is, in some cases, it is more desirable for a user to directly get print specification sheets without getting image group selection sheets. However, before one of types of sheet is actually printed, it is difficult to determine which type of sheet is more desirable for the user. Thus, it is desirable to provide a technique to correctly determine which type of sheet should be printed, before the printing is actually performed.
Because the purpose of the use of sheets is to allow a user to easily select images to be printed, it is desirable that the above-described determination can be made easily without having the user to perform a complicated operation. That is, it is desirable to provide a technique to automatically select a proper sheet and print the selected sheet without requiring involvement by a user.